Secangkir Teh di Malam Dingin
by Kenzeira
Summary: Menjadi prajurit di Pasukan Pengintai tidak memiliki ruang untuk hal-hal romantisme yang dramatis dan indah. [Levi Song Festival 2016: Day 5]


**Disklaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin milik **Isayama Hajime**. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

 **SECANGKIR TEH DI MALAM DINGIN**

Dedikasi buat **Levi Song Festival 2016** : Day 5 – **Tea for Two** oleh Doris Day

 **Story by Kenzeira**

* * *

Tengah malam, lima belas menit sebelum pukul dua belas, Levi mendadak ingin minum teh. Kebetulan, Petra merupakan orang terakhir yang meninggalkan ruang diskusi, perempuan itu masih sibuk merapikan berkas-berkas berisi perencanaan ekspedisi ke-57 dua hari lagi.

"Aku ingin teh, kalau kau bersedia membuatkan."

Petra selalu bersedia. Menjawab dengan senang hati, diakhiri senyuman manis yang tak ada habis. Levi belum beranjak. Ia masih ingin duduk di sana, seorang diri, menunggu secangkir teh hitam datang, teh yang bakal menemani keheningan malam yang ditinggalkan para prajurit untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Awalnya Levi pikir ia hanya akan ditemani teh. Rupanya Petra membawa dua cangkir.

Katanya, "Saya juga belum ingin tidur, Kapten Levi."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Petra Ral merupakan satu-satunya prajurit perempuan di Pasukan Khusus yang dipimpin oleh Levi. Kemampuannya membunuh Titan tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Tak ada rasa takut (barangkali rasa takut itu ada, tapi tidak banyak), pemberani yang tak gentar akan ancaman raksasa, mati pun tidak mengapa. Sebab, setidaknya, pupus karena melawan raksasa merupakan kematian yang mulia ketimbang menjadi pesakitan di dalam dinding tanpa tahu apa-apa.

Tapi kalau bisa jangan mati dulu. Itu harapan Levi, jauh dari dalam lubuk hati. Jangan tanya alasannya, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Mungkin ia mengetahuinya, namun lebih bijaksana kalau pura-pura tidak tahu saja. Begini cukup. Begitulah mengapa Levi menikmati secangkir teh hitam buatan Petra sedikit demi sedikit, untuk memperlebar jarak waktu agar kebersamaan hening tidak berakhir cepat tanpa meninggalkan kesan apa pun.

Nah, kalau bisa tidak hening juga. Setidaknya biarkan satu topik pembicaraan muncul biar hilang rasa canggung. Levi tidak, tapi Petra, ya. Perempuan itu jelas terlihat canggung, namun anehnya tetap bertahan di tempat yang sama, duduk tak jauh dari tempat Levi duduk, dengan kedua tangan menggenggam cangkir teh panas yang kini sudah berubah hangat. Levi memperhatikan hal-hal sedemikian rinci. Barangkali karena tak ada hal menarik lain. Atau memang Petra cukup menarik bagi Levi.

"Menurut Anda, bagaimana diskusi perencanaan ekspedisi ke-57 tadi?"

Levi tahu Petra mencoba membuka topik untuk melelehkan segala kecanggungan. Tapi ia sudah bosan membicarakan rencana dan rencana dan rencana yang tak pernah habis itu, belum lagi kalau mengingat muka Hanji yang memerah seakan telah mengemukakan pendapat yang begitu cerdas dan brilian buat ekspedisi dua hari lagi itu. Mungkin jawabannya akan menyakiti hati Petra. Atau jawaban menyakitkan itu akan membawanya pada percakapan lain yang lebih personal.

"Aku tidak ingin bicara soal itu."

Sebab, ekspresi wajah Petra sesaat setelah mendengar kalimatnya sungguh tak mengenakkan hati. Jadi, Levi memutuskan untuk membicarakan hal lain.

"Kudengar ayahmu ingin kau segera menikah."

Seperti yang dapat ditebak, sepasang mata Petra agak membesar dan ia melihat perubahan itu. Petra menunduk. Barangkali memandang refleksi dirinya sendiri pada riak-riak air teh di cangkir dalam genggamannya. Levi mengangkat cangkir teh dengan cara khas seperti biasa, lantas menyesapnya penuh penghayatan sementara matanya masih mengikuti gerak-gerik si perempuan.

"Saya cuma ingin mengabdikan diri sebagai prajurit di Pasukan Pengintai. Bersama Anda, Kapten Levi."

Teh pahit tidak lagi terasa pahit. Entah kenapa.

Levi ingin bertanya, tidakkah perempuan itu menginginkan kehidupan normal pada umumnya, menikah, mengurusi anak, bercocok-tanam, berdagang, menjadi Ibu yang baik dan istri yang penurut lagi setia. Dengan begitu orangtuanya tidak akan memiliki kekhawatiran apa pun. Tidakkah pemikiran semacam itu terlintas dalam benak Petra. Tapi pertanyaan tersebut urung diucapkan. Yang demikian itu sudah bukan urusannya, di luar kuasanya. Seperti juga pertanyaan apa yang bakal ia lakukan andai kata raksasa tak pernah ada di muka bumi dan ia berjumpa dengan Petra dengan cara yang berbeda, bukan sebagai kapten dan prajurit.

Bahkan, Levi merasa, pertanyaan itu tidak patut dipertanyakan. Dan bayangan mengenai hal itu tidak patut dibayangkan. Terlebih kehidupan normal, pernikahan, dan memiliki anak. Sebab, menjadi prajurit di Pasukan Pengintai, melawan raksasa, entah berakhir menjadi apa—kalau tidak pulang, sudah tentu menjadi bangkai—tidak memiliki ruang untuk hal-hal romantisme yang dramatis dan indah. Dan bahagia.

Lagi pula, ia harus kembali merasakan pahit teh hitam di malam dingin, sendiri, tanpa Petra, pada hari setelah ekspedisi ke-57 berakhir. Selesai. Lantas hatinya semakin teronggok tak punya rasa.[]

* * *

 **8:27 PM – 23 December 2016**


End file.
